Confissões pelo Telefone Phone Call Confessions
by TranslationM
Summary: Percy Jackson lutou contra o Titã Cronos, e ganhou a grande batalha da Profecia do Filho dos Três Grandes, o respeito e a gratidão de todos os olimpianos, e conquistou a garota... mais agora ele tem um problema maior... a família da sua namorada.
1. Bobby

**Confissões pelo Telefone (Phone Call Confessions)**

_oi pessoal ... bom, aqui é o translationm., provavelmente nenhum de vocês me conhecem, mais... EHUAHEUAHE, tanto faz. tipo, eu não sou autor. apenas traduzo algumas fics de pjo do inglês para o português prk acho que existem muito poucas em português, então ... bom, essa é a minha primeira tradução ;_

_Percy Jackson lutou contra o Titã Cronos, e ganhou a grande batalha da Profecia do Filho dos Três Grandes, o respeito e a gratidão de todos os olimpianos, e conquistou a garota... mais agora ele tem um problema ainda maior... falar com Annabeth pelo telefone... ou melhor, com sua família._

_Essa Fanfic pertence ao usuário: _Mrs Sinclair Youngblood Powers.

_Não pertence a mim__._

Disclaimer: A Série 'Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos', e todos os seus personagens, pertencem a Rick Riordan.

_***_

**CAPITULO 1 **

"Oi, ham, Matthew?"

"Bobby."

"Sim, claro. É o Percy. Annabeth está aí?"

"Sim, ela está."

"... e eu posso falar com ela?"

"Tenho certeza que pode."

"... e você... pode dar o telefone a ela?"

"Me deixe apenas te perguntar uma coisa, Perce – posso te chamar de Perce?"

"Não."

"Me deixe apenas te perguntar uma coisa, Perce. Como você pôde fazer isso?"

"Isso o quê?"

"Chamar ela pra sair! Eu acho impossível ser irmão dela. Meio-irmão, pelo menos."

"Ham –"

"Quer dizer, como você agüenta ouvir aqueles fatos irritantes o tempo todo? 'Os elefantes são os maiores mamíferos terrestres viventes na atualidade. Neste momento, existem três espécies no mundo: o elefante Africano, o elefante Asiático, e o elefante Indiano. E há subespécies para cada tipo, também.' _Eca! _E isso foi apenas quando fomos para o Bar do Elefante. E você pode imaginar como foi quando fomos para o Café da Floresta Amazônica? _Tenso! _Eu quis arrancar a cabeça dela fora.'

"Hmm... eu meio que acho esses fatos aleatórios dela fofos."

"Você é uma vergonha para todos os homens. E a arquitetura? Você tem que achar isso irritante! Uma vez, quando eu tinha, tipo, sete anos de idade, ela estava desenhando algumas plantas e eu perguntei o que ela estava fazendo, ela começou a falar durante uma hora e meia sobre vigas de apoio. E eu nem _sabia_ o que eram vigas de apoio!"

"Eu até gosto quando ela me fala sobre arquitetura. Isso me lembra, tipo, uma bibliotecária gostosa, ou algo assim."

"... Eu acho que vou vomitar."

"Você pode passar o telefone para Annabeth agora?"

"Em uma escala de um a dez, que nota você daria para o beijo dela?"

"Eu não me sinto confortável em responder isso."l

"Ui. É ruim assim, heim? Ela disse que você merecia uns vinte, mais ou menos, ou cem."

"Ela te contou isso?"

"Ah, não. Ela escreveu no diário dela."

"Annabeth tem um diário?"

"Tem."

"E você leu ele?"

"_Estou lendo_, na verdade."

" Eu não acho que ela vá ficar muito feliz com isso."

"Esse é o ponto."

"O quê? Apanhar pra ela?"

"Creio que você não tenha uma irmã, Perce."

"Não, não tenho."

"O negócio em ter uma irmã, é fazer ela ficar com raiva, embaraçada, inconfidente, etc., etc."

"Eu não acho que seja muito por ai."

"Confie em mim, é mais ou menos por ai."

"Por favor, posso apenas falar com Annabeth?"

"Os seus olhos parecem mesmo esmeraldas?"

"Desculpe?"

"Está aqui no diário. Quer ouvir? 'Querido Diário –'"

"Eu não preciso ouvir isso."

"' – Percy ligou hoje. Eu sinto muito a falta dele. Sinto falta de sua risada, sinto falta de sua pele bronzeada, de minhas mãos passeando pelos seus cabelos macios, seus olhos. Ah, seus olhos. São como duas esmeraldas, lindas e pequenas, sentadas nas suas orbitas, olhando o fundo da minha alma. São como pequenos lagos com peixes nadando em torno deles. Seus olhos são como o Cubo do Transformers, que da a vida às coisas, pois sempre que olho neles, eu me sinto viva.' Haha! Isso sempre me faz rir. 'São como –'"

"Não precisa continuar. Esta tudo bem."

"Ah, mais tem uma lista gigante aqui. 'Seus olhos são como pequenos pedaços de alga.'"

"Você poderia apenas passar o telefone para a Annabeth? _Por favor_?"

"Você já viu a Annabeth nua?"

"Ahn, eu –"

"Vou considerar isso um sim. Ela já viu _você_ pelado?"

"Isso _não foi_ um sim!"

"Vou considerar a sua não-resposta como um sim, também."

"Nós _nunca_ nos vimos pelados!"

"Em que nível você diria que está a sua relação sexual?"

"Quantos anos você tem _mesmo_?"

"Vou levar isso como um 'Cacete! Nós estamos como dois camarões enroscados que bocejam ao amanhecer a cada segundo que estamos na mesma sala!'"

"O _quê_!?"

"Está tudo bem, Perce. Esse vai ser o nosso segredinho. Pelo menos, enquanto você usar camisinha."

"Ah, meus deuses..."

"Você está, tipo, rolando os olhos e respirando profundamente? Meu pai diz que eu causo essa reação nas pessoas."

"... acho que eu já vou agora. Diga para Annabeth me ligar mais tarde."

"De boa, parceiro. Foi bom falar com você, Perce. Fica na paz. '_Bobby, o que você está fazendo com o meu diário?! Quem está no telefone?' _Ah. Merda."

Disclaimer: A Série 'Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos', e todos os personagens, pertencem a Rick Riordan.

***

Bom, Espero que tenham gostado. :D

Os outros capítulos já estão quase todos prontos. São todos eles, conversas muito divertidas entre Percy e os irmãos, o pai, e a madrasta de Annabeth. Irei postar todos, mais, por favor, postem reviews. *-*

Um abraço

TranslationM. (:


	2. Matthew

**Confissões pelo Telefone (Phone Call Confessions)**

_oi denovo, pessoal ;P , bom , aqui estou eu postando o segundo capítulo da fic Phone Call Confessions. Esse capítulo é a vez de Percy falar com o segundo meio-irmão de Annabeth, Matthew, pouco mais inocente do que o Bobby, mais nem um pouco menos divertido. aí vai ; _

_Essa Fanfic pertence ao usuário: _Mrs Sinclair Youngblood Powers.

_**Não pertence a mim**__**.**_

**CAPÍTULO 2**

"Olá?"

"_Merda. _Ahn, uhm, número errado."

"Não é preciso usar sotaque, Percy, não só porquê ficou ridículo, mais porquê nós temos identificador de chamadas."

"Ah, bem, sim ... o cara da companhia telefônica, claro, ele vai chegar aqui logo logo. Então é melhor eu –"

"Não precisa entrar em pânico. É o Matt, não o Bobby."

"Sério?"

"Com certeza."

"Ah, graças aos deuses."

"Sabe, você não precisa viver com alguém como ele."

"Sim, claro. Escuta, Annabeth está aí?"

"Sim, ela tá no chuveiro."

"Hm, então fale pra ela me ligar quando ela sair."

"Espera, você matou mesmo aquele cara? O Titã?"

"Ahn... Cronos?"

"Aham."

"Bem, mais ou menos."

"Que _legal_!"

"Pois é... então, apenas diga para a Annabeth me ligar depois."

"Você já encontrou um deus?"

"Bom, já encontrei todos eles, na verdade. Os mais importantes, pelo menos."

"Uau. E Zeus, ele é sacana? Sabe, eu sempre imaginei ele como sendo um cara meio escroto."

"Sabe, ninguém usa essas palavras com 's' ou 'e' para descrever o senhos dos deuses."

"Ah, é claro, ele é escroto. Então, se você chamar ele de um, ele provavelmente vai jogar um raio em você."

"Se eu fosse você, eu _realmente_ pararia de chamar ele assim... a não ser que você quisesse virar uma poça de óleo vegetal."

"Você pode mesmo mover a água, e essas coisas?"

"Bem, sim, eu posso."

"Essa é a coisa mais legal que eu já ouvi! E você pode matar pessoas assim?"

"Bom, normalmente, eu não uso isso pra matar..."

"Eu acho que usaria isso o tempo todo, em vez de uma espad – _gasp_ – você tem uma espada, não é?"

"Tenho."

"Aquela que vira uma caneta?"

"Essa mesmo."

"Cara! Você poderia arranjar uma para mim, eu pegaria ela quando eu recebesse a minha mesada."

"Bom, eu tenho quase certeza de que ela é única."

"Ahh... bem, mesmo assim, continua sendo bem legal!"

"Pois é... então... a Annabeth já saiu?"

"Não, ainda não. – _sigh, sigh_ – O quê? – _sigh, sigh_ – Sim, Bobby, é o Percy. Quem mais seria?"

"... bem, sabe como é que é, eu já vou indo agora..."

"_Sigh sigh_ – Não, não vou perguntar pra ele se ele e Annabeth tem um triângulo amoroso com aquele cara-de-cabra."

"O _quê_?!"

"_Sigh sigh_ – Bem, ele falou 'o quê?!' – _sigh sigh, sigh sigh sigh_ – Argh, Percy!"

"O que foi?"

"Você é nojento!"

"O quê? Quer dizer... porquê?"

"Bobby disse que 'o _quê_?!' significa 'claro, nós nos juntamos toda sexta-feira no banheiro da Angus' Churrascarias. Gostaria de se juntar?' Não, Percy, eu não gostaria de me juntar."

"Eu nunca falei isso!"

"_Sigh sigh _– sim, ele falou que nunca disse isso – _sigh sigh,oww!_ – Bem, Percy, e-eu tenho que ir. Não gosto de falar com pessoas que possam ser más influências para mim."

"... _Certo_. Apenas fale para a Annabeth me ligar."

"Acho que não."

Disclaimer: A Série 'Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos', e todos seus personagens pertencem a Rick Riordan.

***

Espero que tenham gostado. :)

Bom, essa Fic ainda tem dois capítulos para serem postados, o capítulo 3 já está pronto, e o 4 ainda não terminei porquê tive que salvar no meio da tradução para fazer a prova. O próximo capítulo é com o pai de Annabeth. E respondendo às reviews ;

**Cah Weasley Potter: **

Minha primeira review respondida. *-* EHAUHEUAHE , eu ri até não agüentar mais quando vi que ele tinha pego o diário dela. 'você tem mesmo olhos de esmeralda?' meu deus do céu, quem é que gostaria de ter um irmão como o bobby? Hauehauheaue :D

fique na linha, moça ;) , só estou esperando mais pessoas lerem a fic para eu postar o próximo capítulo, não saia de vista. :D

abraços '

**Victor:**

obrigado, cara :D , é muito bom saber que tem gente apoiando o nosso trabalho. ^^

abraços '

fiquem na paz, amigos :)

abraços '

TranslationM.


	3. Sr Chase

**Confissões pelo Telefone (Phone Call Confessions)**

_oi pessoal , aqui postando o capítulo 3 , mais , antes disso , quero pedir a ajuda de vocês ... vocês sabem que eu não tenho autoria de nenhuma história, apenas faço traduzir histórias do inglês pro português, então, se vocês leram alguma fic de pjo em inglês e gostaram, por favor, me recomendem, eu adoraria que vocês me ajudassem a achar mais fics para postar. e, é claro, eu iria postar o seu nome nas fics, quando terminasse de traduzir :D aí vai ; _

_Essa Fanfic pertence ao usuário: _Mrs Sinclair Youngblood Powers.

_**Não pertence a mim**__**.**_

**CAPÍTULO 3**

"Alô?"

"Ah, hm, S-Sr. Chase. É o Percy. A sua filha, por acaso, estaria disponível para conversar nessa maravilhosa noite de fevereiro?"

"Você sabe que não precisa falar assim comigo, certo?"

"E-Eu não estava falando diferente de como falo normalmente."

"É claro."

"Bom, Annabeth está aí?"

"Sim, ela está no seu quarto. Gostaria de falar com ela?"

"Sim."

"Só um segundo."

"Obrigado."

"Então, Percy –"

"Ah, meus deuses."

" - Você e a Annabeth. Estão indo bem?"

"B-Bem, eu poderia dizer que sim, acho."

"Bom, bom... hm, na verdade, não é tão bom. Não importa o quanto possa ser difícil imaginar, mais eu já fui um adolescente também. Eu sei como é, a fúria dos hormônios, a pressão dos amigos... nunca se sabe o que vai acontecer."

"Eu já tive essa conversa com o Paul e com minha mãe, senhor. Está realmente tu –"

"Eu sei, Percy, mais você precisa ficar em alerta. Talvez um ou dois preservativos na sua carteira –"

"Está tudo bem, Sr. Chase. Annabeth e eu não pretendemos fazer isso por _agora_."

"Bom Percy, mais saiba, isso nunca é muito planejado. Quer dizer, você apenas queria ir na biblioteca pra procurar alguns livros da Primeira Guerra Mundial, mais quando ela olha pra você, não dá apenas pra ignorar. Ela tem aquele brilho sobre ela, como se ela fosse uma deusa – o que ela é, obviamente – ou algo assim. Os olhos dela são as coisas mais lindas que você já viu, e, derrepente, cinza se torna a sua cor favorita."

"Sr. Chase?"

"E seu cabelo, igual a uma samambaia, ou coisa assim. E, quando você se dá conta, você tem na sua frente uma deusa virgem, que nem virgem é mais, completamente nua, bem na seção de taxonomia da biblioteca."

" ... Hm..."

"Pois é... esse foi um ótimo dia."

"Eu acho que já vou indo, Sr. Chase."

"Ah, Percy. Não se preocupe. Essa não foi uma história real, pelo menos no todo."

"Sim... é claro."

"E, como eu estava dizendo, nunca se sabe o que vai acontecer."

"Bom, é mesmo, e... deuses, olha a hora. Eu esqueci completamente dos meus... compromissos. É melhor eu ir logo."

"Mas eu acabei de chegar no quarto de Annabeth. Você queria falar com ela, não queria?"

"Sim, mais eu tenho que ir, e... tentar tirar totalmente essa conversa da minha cabeça. Diga pra ela que eu ligo mais tarde."

"Tudo bem. E depois eu te falo sobre todos os diferentes tipos de DST's existentes."

"Sim... eu mal posso esperar."

Disclaimer: A Série 'Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos', e todos os personagens, pertencem a Rick Riordan.

***

e aí, como foi. ? (: bom, o próximo capítulo, Percy fala com a madrasta de Annabeth (um capítulo que eu, particularmente, achei _muito_ assustador... e bem engraçado), mais sim, whatever, estou aqui pedindo mais uma vez a ajuda de vocês, para me recomendarem alguma fic em inglês que vocês gostaram. se acharem, contatem ; mateus._.

e aí vão as reviews ;

**LadyBarbiePontasPotterCullenS.: **obrigado, e, atendendo a seu pedido, estou continuando. (: , capítulo 4 já está pronto. :D , não saia de vista ;) , abraços '

**A. Anthony M.: **o Bobby é do mal HEUAHUAHEUAHE , claro que traduzo :D , eu estava vendo uma nova fic esses dias para traduzir, mais terminou que o final dela é horrível ... nem sei se traduzo ela. de qualquer jeito , é ótimo ter alguém apoiando o nosso trabalho :D , não saia de vista, a fic ainda não terminou ;) , abraços '

**Delly Black Fenix: **HEAUHUAHEUAHE , eu morro de rir toda vez que vejo o Bobby lendo o diário da Annabeth. Sim, ele É do mal. Lol. Imagine ter um irmão como ele. ? , provavelmente eu mataria. continua lendo (; , abraços '

**.Daidoji-Chan.: **obrigaaado *-* , vs sabe , é a melhor coisa do mundo ver que alguém apóia o nosso trabalho. sim , infelizmente , é chato ver que existem tão poucas fics sobre o percy =/ , eu sinceramente espero que outras pessoas pensem em fazer o mesmo (: , afinal , se pjo acabasse depois do 5º livro , prk as pessoas ainda fazem fics. ? , pelo menos , para mim , ainda não acabou :D , obrigado denovo pela força , fique na linha ;) , abraços '

**LGP-13: **HEUAHUAHEUAHUE , que bom que vs gostou , e rir também é o melhor remédio ;) , obrigaado *--* , aguarde , o capítulo 4 chega amanhã ;) , abraços '

**Alexandra: **HEUAHEUAHUAHEUAHE , espero que a sua privada dê em uma das entradas para o tártaro *-* , obrigado , continue lendo ;) , abraços '

**lelezuda: **HUEHUHEUH , obrigado :D , pois é , a sabidinha também é meio paranóica as vezes *-* , eu até me senti importante com o elogio , lol , ainda tenho muito que aprender no ramo das traduções ... tipo, um bom tradutor não traduz tudo ao pé da letra , ele tem que saber julgar a leitura nas duas línguas e transpassar para algo que os brasileiros entendam ... mesmo assim , muito obrigado , :D , abraços '

**Flavia Black .: **leitora nova. ? *-* , bem-vindo ao nosso mundo , moça :D , sabe , eu também não sou velharia nesse site , já teria terminado de postar a fic , se não fosse pelo fato de uma conta só poder postar uma história a partir de dois dias depois da criação da conta ... e se eu não fosse tão preguiçoso HEUHAUHEE , abraços '

fiquem na linha , leitores ; vses ainda não conheceram a madrasta da Annabeth ... hahaha :D

abraços '

TranslationM.


	4. Sra Chase

**Confissões pelo Telefone (Phone Call Confessions)**

_oi gente... bom, estou aqui postando o grande final... Percy Jackson vai enfrentar a madrasta da Annabeth, a Sra. Chase. Será que ele, finalmente, consegue falar com ela? , aheuaheuaheuahe , acho que vocês vão descobrir (: então, capítulo 4 ;_

_Essa Fanfic pertence ao usuário: _Mrs Sinclair Youngblood Powers.

_**Não pertence a mim**__**.**_

**CAPÍTULO 4 **

"Alô?"

"Annabeth! Graças aos Deuses! Seu pai e seus irmãos são um bando de _malucos –_"

"Não, não, não. Percy, querido, me desculpe. Não é Annabeth. É Marisa, a madrasta dela."

"Ham, foi mal. Bem, Annabeth está aí?"

"Sim, eu acabei de ouvir ela saindo do banho. Só um segundinho."

"Obrigado."

"Então Percy –"

"_Não..._"

"Como você está indo?"

"Bem, bem."

"Você e Annabeth estão se entendendo?"

"Claro, estamos."

"Isso é bom."

"Sim. Sra. Chase?"

"Oi?"

"Olha, eu realmente aprecio isso e tudo, mas se você estiver querendo ter 'aquela' conversa comigo, não se preocupe, o Sr. Chase já falou comigo sobre isso. Está tudo bem."

"O quê? Ele falou com você sobre isso? Deus do céu, Frederick é ridículo. Não se preocupe, querido, estou apenas batendo papo... não pretendo discutir sobre a sua relação com Annabeth."

"Muito, _muito_ obrigado."

"Você é o menino mais doce que eu já conheci."

"Valeu, eu acho."

"Eu estou tão feliz por Annabeth ter achado alguém como você, Percy. Doce, gentil... estou tão feliz por ela não ter terminado com alguém como o meu ex-namorado, um vagabundo mentiroso. Então, Percy, você é um vagabundo mentiroso?"

"Ahn..."

"Você sairia pro bar, com os seus amigos, no dia dos namorados, me deixando completamente sozinha em casa, Percy? Teria eu que descobrir, através da _Esposa do Jimmy_, que você tinha me deixado para fugir com uma stripper chamada Candy? _Teria_, Percy?"

"... Bom, eu-eu..."

"Teria me deixado ao descobrir que eu estava grávida? _De gêmeos? Teria, Percy?_"

"Eu não sei! Não sei!"

"Eu sei, eu sei... eu deveria ter contado ao Frederick a muito tempo, mais eu não _pude_. Nós estávamos _tão felizes_ e..."

"Hm... S-Sra. Chase?"

"Hã? Ah, Percy, querido, me desculpe! M-me desculpe... Prometa que não vai falar pra ninguém o que eu acabei de te contar. Prometa."

"... Tá bem."

"Obrigada, obrigada... _Snif_."

"Você está chorando? Ah, meus deuses, por favor, eu não me dou nada bem com gente chorando."

"E-eu estou bem. _Snif_."

"Oh, deuses. _Sim,_ você está chorando. Eu não _sei_ o que fazer quando alguém está chorando."

"Ok. Está tudo bem, Percy. Acho que vou indo agora."

"Ah, tudo bem. Opa, espere! E a Annabeth?"

"..."

"Sra. Chase?"

"..."

"Olá?"

"..."

"_Maldição!!!_"

Disclaimer: A Série 'Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos', e todos seus personagens, pertencem a Rick Riordan.

***

me contem, o que acharam do final dessa fic? HAUEHAUHEAUHE , pelos deuses , coitado do Percy. enfrentou o pior dos monstros , e , ainda por cima , não conseguiu falar com a Annabeth . , sim, as Moiras são cruéis ... mais cruel também é chegar ao final de uma fic. :( , por favor , eu quero continuar traduzindo fics pra todos , então , se vses conhecem alguma fic em inglês que tenha achado boa , me mande uma PM , ou um e-mail (mateus._.) , e irei continuar minha jornada rumo ao bem maior. :) , foi ótimo estar com vocês , e , para aqueles que acompanharam , as reviews ;

**Ghata Granger: **ahuehauehuaheuae , pois é , nem um pouco incoveniente o suposto meio-irmão da Annabeth ... cara , uma coisa que eu notei ; quando eu estava postando o capítulo 3 , não tinha visto a sua review do 2º capítulo , e , quando terminei de postar e a fic atualizou no site , eu percebi seu coment. pelos deuses , me perdoe D: , eu prometo que vou ler sua fic 'Moments' até o final (que, por sinal, estou adorando, ATUALIZE LOGO *O*). Sim , como você deve ter visto , o último capítulo se passa com o Percy falando com a madrasta da Annabeth. , e , PELOS DEUSES , me indique essas fics , eu vou ficar muito agradecido por isso , viro o seu escravo AHEUAHUEHAUE. *-* , e , o mais importante , obrigado pelo apoio Ghata , você sabe , os leitores ficam pra sempre no nosso coração ;) , abraços '

**Rika IceMaiden: **AHEUHAUEHAUHEUAHE , by the gods! Vs devia ter visto como eu fiquei ao ver essa fic em ingles , meus deuses , eu tinha adorado. *-* , pois é , o Sr. Chase tem é historia pra contar ... Atena que o diga. Se vs achar , mande mesmo. *-* , eu viro o seu ídolo HAEUHAUEH. , muito, muito obrigado pelo apoio ;) , abraços '

**Flavia Black .: **AHUEHAUHEUAHE , acho que nem o Sr. D resolve os problemas psicológicos do Percy agora. Sim , agora você conheceu a madrasta da Annabeth... cah entre nosh , eu não imaginava que alguém podia ter problemas tao sérios HAEUHAUHEUAE. Um beijão , minha amiga (; , e obrigada pelo apoio que vs demonstrou , não há nada melhor do que ter alguém como vs contando com a gente :D , abraços '

**A. Anthony M.: **nossa , coitado do Percy. eu ligava para o celular dela , pelo que me lembro , ela é uma das únicas campistas que tem um celular *-* . , poxa , acho que eu compartilho a mesma maldição , ateh agora não achei uma fic legal , do nível dessa , para usar como meu próximo projeto =/ , soh fics para 'maiores de idade' , digamos assim , e olhe lah , nem sei se leitores curtem fics Rated M HAEUHAUHE. , é , vs viu a madrasta da Annabeth , a criatura mais tensa desse mundo. , serio mesmo , eu teria medo de uma mulher dessas O-O. AHEUHAUEH , o do cubo do transformers foi ótima , eu acho que o Bobby e a Sra. Chase estão empatados no pódio de melhores capítulos , (: , e o Matt e o Sr. Chase não estão muito atrás. , meu amor , eu traduzo , soh falta aparecer um material bom :D . bom , minha amiga , eu estou infinitamente grato a vs , por ter acompanhado a fic desde o começo , (; , um grande beijo e abracos '

**Delly Black Fenix: **AHEUAHEUAHUE , creio que Atena e Sr. Chase ainda tem contas a acertar , *-* . , minha querida leitora , de tooooodo o coração , MUUUUUUITO obrigado por acompanhar a fic , os leitores são a parte mais importante do nosso trabalho ... vs mesmo sabe , eu vi a sua fic da Percabeth . , (: , abraços abraços abraços '

Sabem que eu amo vses , não é . ? *-* , um graande beijo pra todos vses :D , passem bem ,

Abraços '

M.


End file.
